Animals
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just some yummy, smutty oneshot yaoi goodness. Basically, Petro gets drunk and comes on to Abel...you know what happens from there, oneshot pairing of AbelxPetro with a lemon involved- enjoy!


**Animals (a Trinity Blood fic)**

Discl.: Same as the last one of this series that I wrote, I don't own- if I did, would I be posting this at the beginning of every fic?

A/N: So, I've been on a Trinity Blood binge and loving every second of it! After my other fic 'Bells of Desire' got posted, I decided to do a songfic this time with the pairing of AbelxPetro because we both know those two need more love and support for this pairing…based on the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5, get ready for some yummy, smutty goodness in the form of a oneshot songfic! Also, I don't own the lyrics used in this fic, all credit goes to the songwriters and artists so just read the fic and enjoy already!

**Ch.1- Animals**

Abel sighed as he listened to the rain coming down furiously outside the room of the inn he was staying at for the night, the normally hypnotic drops of water leaving him feeling lonely. Ever since Esther had gone to Europe for her special assignment, the silver haired Crusnik longed for the companionship the young girl provided. Esther reminded him so much of Lillith, that had been one of the reasons why he felt that the two of them got along so well. But now that she wasn't around, Abel began feeling the pain that accompanied loneliness when one missed their best friend. Closing the book he was reading, the silver haired Crusnik put on a pot of tea and settled in for the night.

(In a tavern not too far from Abel's location)

Petro was sitting at the bar with a glass in hand, the many bottles of liquor empty as he let himself succumb to the alcohol swimming in his veins. He'd finished up a relatively easy mission a few hours ago and had gone drinking with his whole squad to celebrate, but by this point they'd all left and he was still here drunk off his ass. The bartender had long since tried to get him to leave, but Petro was even more stubborn when he was drunk than when he was sober.

With the alcohol still coursing through him Petro finally got up and left after paying his tab in full. His friends were smart enough to take his weapon back to the hotel with them before the man hurt himself or someone else in his drunken stupor, the armor especially heavy on him since he was still heavily intoxicated from all the drinks he'd tossed back hours ago. He trudged around the whole city of Venice in the rain, his hair and clothes quickly becoming soaked from the water falling out of the sky.

As Petro kept walking, he found himself in front of a small inn called Red Moon and walked inside. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door he came across on the second floor, which just so happened to be Abel's room…the silver haired Priest shocked when he smelled the obscene amount of alcohol on the other man's breath as he let him come into the room, the Crusnik already preparing a glass of water to sober up Petro so he could sleep but was stopped when he felt the other male grab his wrist and crash his lips against the silver haired man's mouth, the glass falling onto the rug and leaving a wet spot where it'd fallen.

'Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
>hunt you down eat you alive…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…'

'Maybe you think that you can hide,  
>I can smell your scent for miles…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…  
>Baby I'm-'<p>

Abel was too shocked to react other then to gasp when he felt Petro's hand reach down and gently squeeze his ass, his mouth falling open enough to allow the blue haired male to slip his tongue into Abel's mouth and begin the task of running his tongue all over the inside of the other male's mouth. Their tongues kept twisting around each other as the silver haired male tried effortlessly to push Petro off of him and get him to lie down on the bed and let him sleep off his drunken state. He gasped again when he felt the other male reach into his pants from behind and grope him once more through his boxers, the action making the silver haired male moan loudly.

"Petro, please…y-you're drunk, we shouldn't be- ah- d-doing this."

Petro either heard him and didn't care or was too drunk to pick up on anything other than the moans Abel was letting fall from his now open mouth, but he silenced him with a drunken glare.

"Shut up, I'm hard…I need release, you'll do."

Abel didn't get a chance to respond before being lifted up into Petro's arms and thrown onto the bed, the blue haired male hastily removing their shirts and armor so that both men were now bare chested. Petro only stared down at the silver haired man long enough to remove the ribbon holding his long platinum tresses back, the locks falling onto the pillow beneath the other man's head and in the low light they were glowing like the moon. The sight of Abel with his long hair hanging loose and flushed expression was making him hard to the point where it was painful, Petro descending onto the other's chest and sucking on soft nipples and drinking in the strangled sounds of pleasure echoing off the walls.

'So what you trying to do to me?  
>It's like we can't stop, we're enemies.<br>But we get along when I'm inside you, eh…  
>You're like a drug that's killing me,<br>I cut you out entirely,  
>but I get so high when I'm inside you…'<p>

Petro was enjoying the torture he was lavishing upon the other male beneath him, but if he didn't get a move on both of them would be very hard and very unhappy so while he had Abel distracted by another open mouthed kiss, the blue haired male pulled down their pants and boxers and threw the materials into a random part of the room. His mouth then went down to the Crusnik's hard cock, the shaft already disappearing into his mouth before the other could try and stop him. Abel was so busy trying to put an end to the pleasure being supplied by the blue haired male that he found his mind was now lost to lust the second Petro started sucking on his hard cock, the Crusnik side of him telling him to just let the other ravish him for a night.

'Yeah you can start over, you can run free,  
>you can find other fish in the sea…<br>You can pretend it's meant to be,  
>but you can't stay away from me.<br>I can still hear you making that sound,  
>taking me down rolling on the ground,<br>you can pretend that it was me,  
>but no, oh…'<p>

'Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
>Hunt you down eat you alive…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…'

'Maybe you think that you can hide,  
>I can smell your scent for miles…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…  
>Baby I'm-'<p>

Abel could feel waves of pleasure washing over him and found that he now had no intention of stopping the other male from doing such deliciously addicting things to him, his eyes looking down into the other's as he came up for a kiss. This one was passionate and deeper than before, the blue haired male bringing Abel to sit on his hands and knees as he presented his own hard shaft before the Crusnik. The message was clear, and in his lust induced haze the silver haired male leaned forward and kissed the tip before taking the head into his mouth. Petro was trying hard not to moan too loudly but failed as he felt the other male take his cock into his mouth inch by inch until he was touching his lower abdomen with his nose, the silver haired man bob his head up and down while licking and sucking on the shaft like it was a lollipop.

'So if I run, it's not enough…  
>you're still in my head forever stuck,<br>So you can do what you wanna do, eh…  
>I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up…<br>but don't deny the animal,  
>that comes alive when I'm inside you…'<p>

'Yeah you can start over, you can run free…  
>You can find other fish in the sea,<br>you can pretend it's meant to be…  
>but you can't stay away from me.<br>I can still hear you making that sound,  
>taking me down rolling on the ground,<br>you can pretend that it was me,  
>but no, oh…'<p>

Petro could feel his release coming so he grabbed Abel's head and grabbed his hair to make him pick up the pace until he came inside the other's mouth, the silver haired Priest swallowing every drop of seed and smirking mischievously up at him. Seeing Abel look at him like that made Petro growl slightly in arousal, he then pushed the other man away from him and bit out an order.

"Turn around on your hands and knees, Priest."

Abel did as instructed and revealed his entrance to Petro's hands, the silver haired Crusnik expecting to feel fingers inside of him as he'd remembered from his one night stand with Isaack, but was surprised to feel the other's tongue instead…the sensation of being prepared like this making him mewl and moan in sheer bliss, Petro was definitely a natural at this.

'Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
>hunt you down eat you alive…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…'

'Maybe you think that you can hide,  
>I can smell your scent for miles…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…  
>Baby I'm-'<p>

Abel could feel Petro's tongue stretching and opening him up in the most amazing of ways, a guttural moan of pleasure coming out loudly as he felt the tongue rub up against his prostate. Petro kept running his tongue against that cluster of nerves while one hand began going up and down Abel's shaft and the other ran along his own neglected member, the sensations were all becoming too much for Abel as he felt he would come at any moment. Very soon, the task of preparing the Priest was complete and Petro removed himself from Abel's entrance, ignoring the whine and growl of disappointment as he grabbed a bottle of lantern oil from the nearby table to slick up his still hard member before he shoved himself deep into the Priest in one swift movement. The feeling of being filled so quickly made Abel cry out in pain, but that soon disappeared when he felt the blue haired male start thrusting into his body.

'Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie…  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny…<br>The beast inside, side-side-side…  
>Yeah yeah yeah…'<p>

'No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)…  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)…<br>The beast inside-side-side-side…  
>Yeah yeah yeah…'<p>

'Yo,  
>whoa,<br>whoa,  
>just like animals,<br>animals,  
>like animals…<br>Just like animals (Yeah),  
>animals (Yeah),<br>like animals (Yeah)…'

Abel's body was on a euphoric high so addicting as he felt Petro ramming into his prostate repeatedly that he honestly didn't care about making the other male stop…because by this point, he was a quivering and moaning mess beneath the ministrations being lavished upon his body as Petro kept picking up speed until both men could feel the bed shaking somewhat from their passionate lovemaking.

Petro reached over and bit into Abel's shoulder hard enough to draw blood before he licked the coppery tasting substance off of the pale flesh. The blue haired male then pulled out long enough to lay Abel onto his back before thrusting back into his body, his mind loving the way that Abel's entrance eagerly accepted his still hard cock as the two males shared another deep and fiery kiss while Petro began stroking the Priest's neglected member hard and slowly to the point where the other beneath him was begging him to go faster.

'Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
>hunt you down eat you alive…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…'

'Maybe you think that you can hide,  
>I can smell your scent for miles…<br>Just like animals,  
>animals,<br>like animals…  
>Baby I'm-'<p>

Petro smiled teasingly down at the silver haired Priest beneath him, he reached down and licked the sweat off of his chest as he sucked on the nipples again whiles his hands were stroking his partner's cock and kneading his scalp at the same time. Abel could feel himself coming close to release, he didn't want this to end but it had to at some point.

"Petro, I-I'm g-gonna-"

"I know…come for me, Abel Nightroad."

The way that Petro practically purred put his name while stroking his cock and sucking on his nipples was making Abel dizzy with pleasure as he felt the coil of heat in his stomach come undone and he released hard all over Petro's stomach and onto the bed. Petro pulled him up to sit on his thick shaft as he lay upon his back and made the Priest ride him until he too came deep inside the silver haired Crusnik's body, the white hot seed filling the other male up and effectively tiring the both of them out.

'Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie…  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny…<br>The beast inside, side-side-side…  
>Yeah yeah yeah…'<p>

Petro was sober enough by now to run a bath and clean them both up before he replaced the soiled sheets with clean ones from the walk-in linen closet, after the sheets were replaced the two males all but collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

(Next morning)

Petro woke with a splitting headache as he tried to recall what'd happened last night, he took one glance at the clothes strewn everywhere and his mind put together what all had actually gone down.

He'd had sex with Abel Nightroad, but rather than curse what he'd done to the other male he found that he'd actually enjoyed it and definitely wouldn't mind doing it again really soon. His gaze fell upon the bathroom door as Abel stepped into the room wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, his tongue flicking out and licking his lips as he saw that the Priest looked really good with his hair down.

"Good morning Petro. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cream or sugar?"

"Both."

"How many sugars?"

"One."

"Ok, coming right up."

Abel made the coffee for Petro along with his usual tea with 13 sugars. After the coffee was done, the silver haired Crusnik brought the brew over to Petro and handed it to him only to have it fall onto the floor when Petro pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He didn't hesitate this time when he felt the other male's tongue slide across his mouth to ask for entrance, the both of them moaning softly as the kiss intensified.

'No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)...  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)…<br>The beast inside-side-side-side…  
>Yeah yeah yeah…'<p>

Something told Abel that he and Petro wouldn't be going back to the Vatican anytime soon, because right now the two of them had more important things to take care of right now…such as making sure neither male could walk right for a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed this smut filled oneshot between these two boys, let me know if you liked it or hated it in the form of a review please!


End file.
